<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Safe by foxmulder_whereartthou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352070">Finally Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou'>foxmulder_whereartthou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? ig, Corrupted Steven Universe, Drabble, Gen, Series Finale, Spoilers, i cant believe its over, post-I am My Monster, pre-The Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven's thoughts during and after I am My Monster. He's finally safe.</p>
<p>Wrote this to numb the pain. I can't believe it's over. I love this fandom and I can't wait to see more from it, even though the series itself is over.<br/>A spiritual successor to Post-Production.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was as if the world had eclipsed into a dark sea, and he was falling, falling, falling. He couldn’t see or hear or feel anything - just waves of rage and fear and unrestrained, horrible triumph as all the feelings he had kept bottled up for days, months, years, finally let out like a tsunami, washing away his conscious mind and leaving him alone with his anger. Maybe this was what corruption felt like, and yet it felt like so much more. It wasn’t overwhelming power contorting his form, affecting his actions, only himself, and the grave he’d dug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside of the belly of the beast wasn’t Pink Diamond, or Rose Quartz, or any of the gems she had hurt. It was just him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he finally stumbled into consciousness, blinded by the sun overhead, he felt something he hadn’t for a long while. Safe. Despite the chaos he had caused and despite that he had woken up out on the beachfront, beyond the shore, surrounded by people he had hurt and people who had hurt him, he felt loved. Truly, honestly, loved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Burying his fists in Lion’s mane, fingers slipping through to the alternate dimension where his mother’s secrets lay, he sobbed, letting everything slip away, if only for a while. Tears seeping down onto the blanket swaddling him, blooming daisies out of the stitches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They wanted to take him home, but there was hardly a home to take him back to. Greg made up a bed in the back of his van, filled with stuffed toys and pillows and blankets, just a car door away from help. Although he knew he shouldn’t’ve, Greg spent longer than he’d liked sitting in the front seat, watching over Steven as he slept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a long time after being taken home, Steven stayed in bed. It wasn’t that he was avoiding anyone or that he was depressed - everything had just been so exhausting he couldn’t do much else. The Diamonds helped repair the buildings that’d been damaged and Connie spent a lot of time on the phone to her mom, and everyone was exhausted and upset, but it was Steven that mattered here. They could hold out for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks, crewniverse, for this amazing show.</p>
<p>i hope you liked my short fic :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>